linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
We Major
We Major (also known as Fort Minor: We Major) is an official mixtape by the American rapper Mike Shinoda's hip-hip side-project Fort Minor. The mixtape was made as a warm-up/prequel to promote their first album The Rising Tied, and was first released on the internet as a free download. It was released on October 30, 2005, through the Warner Bros. and Machine Shop record labels. A hard-copy compact disc was also released to members of the Fort Minor Street Team, and some participants of contests at that time. A limited edition of the mixtape was released in 2006 with a different cover art. The mixtape's title is based on a rap song of the same name by rappers Kanye West featuring Nas and Really Doe from West's second studio album, Late Registration. Executive production for the limited edition was handled by Jay-Z, credited as Shawn Carter on the limited edition cover. Track Listing ;Fort Minor:'' We Major'' ;Limited Edition bonus track Samples * "Green Lantern Intro" samples from "Victory" by Puff Daddy featuring The Notorious B.I.G. and Busta Rhymes, "Mic Check" by Juelz Santana, "Feel the Beat" by LL Cool J, "Crazy In Love" by Beyoncé featuring Jay-Z and "Put You on the Game" by Game. * Both "100 Degrees" and "Dolla" contain a quote from the 2002 film, Gangs of New York. * "Dolla" contains samples from "The Ocean" by Led Zeppelin. * "Bloc Party" samples from "Banquet" by Bloc Party. * "S.C.O.M." samples from "Sweet Child o' Mine" by Guns N' Roses. * "Remember the Name (Funkadelic Remix)" samples from "Music for My Mother" by Funkadelic. * "Bleach (Jimi Remix)" samples from The Jimi Hendrix Experience's cover of "Hey Joe" by The Leaves and contains a quote from an episode of The Sopranos entitled "Whoever Did This". * "Spraypaint & Inkpens" samples from the soundtrack of the 1983 hip hop film Wild Style. * "Respect 4 Grandma" samples from "Baby, Baby Don't Cry" by The Miracles. * "Petrified (Doors Remix)" samples from "Strange Days" by The Doors. * "There They Go (Green Lantern Remix)" samples from led zeppelin and "Is That Yo Chick" by Memphis Bleek featuring Missy Elliott and Jay-Z, "Encore" by Jay-Z and "Stay Fly" by Three 6 Mafia featuring Young Buck and 8Ball & MJG. * "All Night" samples from "Tom Sawyer" by Rush. * "Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix)" samples from "No One Knows" by Queens of the Stone Age and "Threat" by Jay-Z. * Both "Nobody's Listening (Green Lantern Remix)" and "Outro" sample from "We Major" by Kanye West featuring Nas and Really Doe. Singles Numerous singles from We Major have spawned on May 26, 2006, only in chronological order, including the four rap songs into one quadruple single, "S.C.O.M. / Dolla / Get It / Spraypaint & Inkpens". Credits * Mixed by DJ Green Lantern * Presented by DJ Green Lantern * Produced by Mike Shinoda except for tracks: ** 10 and 12 by Scoop DeVille ** 13 and 15 by DJ Green Lantern ** 20 by DJ Cheapshot and Vin Skully from Styles of Beyond * Executive produced by Jay-Z, credited as Shawn Carter for the limited edition Category:Fort Minor Discography